gamestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwinia/Garden
}} Connecting to Darwin Research Associates Project Server... Data stream established. Welcome to the Internet's first Digital Theme Park. Please try not to harm or scare the native Darwinians. Warning : Errors detected in data stream. On behalf of Dr Sepulveda and the team, we hope you enjoy your visit. Warning : Errors detected in data stream. W3rning : ErroHrs det.c.d in data stre.m. "Who the hell are you? I thought I'd terminated all external connections." "Ok fine, if you're going to stay you might as well make yourself useful. Welcome to Darwinia...what's left of it. Darwinia is the world's first ever Digital Theme Park - everything you see here is simulated on a computer. Unfortunately we're currently under attack by a major Viral Infection which has destroyed pretty much everything. Take some time to get your bearings, then help me wipe out this Red Virus." The garden was once a beautiful pair of islands, with beautiful vegetation. After the outbreak, the virus spread throughout the world, infesting the landscape with its menace. The few Darwinains in the area were in a very small section, open to any advance from the virus. The reddish waters simply cast digital waves against the shoreline, serving only as a barrier to escape the virus. The nearby control tower emitted a pulsing yellow strobe, with the nearby Darwinians clustering timidly in fear. Perhaps here should be the best place to start, but how would the virus be repelled? "In order to destroy those Virii, we will need to create an armed offensive unit called a SQUAD. To create a Squad, access the Task Manager." The task manager showed no programs running, but allowed creating them. With a click of a button, a squad appeared next to the control tower. It's three solders stood with their laser guns, in a column, but the Darwinians felt indifferent towards them. With a another click, they advanced in a line towards the virus. The virus turned towards the advancing squad, and were quickly destroyed by the laser shots. All that remained of the virus were floating red lights that hovered above the ground. The team of three proceeded to cleanse the virus from the first island. The only things left were the timid Darwinains, the first control tower, a radar dish, and a blue cube. A click within the Task Manager allowed placing an engineer near the cube to examine it. You've found my research into the Grenade weapon! This is fantastic. Unfortunately almost all of my research was lost a few hours ago when this virus outbreak occurred, so you may run into more research like this one later on. It will be extremely helpful to me if you could use Engineers to download each research item when you find them. I'm extremely busy right now trying to stop this damn Virus, and I don't have time to sort it out myself. The engineers proceeded to the radar dish and realigned it to connect with the other island. The squad entered the dish to fly across the water and onto the second island. They fired their grenades onto the viral cluster and wiped them out, and headed onward. You may have noticed those Virii leaving little red things behind when you killed them. Those are digital DNA...digital souls, if you'll excuse the term. Every living creature in Darwinia has its own digital soul. Originally they were intended for the Darwinians, but the Virus has swallowed most of them up by now. Before we can sort this out, we need to get out of this location. What I need you to do here is to open up this Trunk Port for me. It's got a standard Control Tower nearby, so you can send in one of your Engineers to reprogram it and then we'll be able to use it. Next to the group of trees, the Darwinians watched with some interest. While they couldn't hold out against the virus, they saw the squad wipe out the infection on the other island, and move past them towards the trunk port. The last of the virus in the garden was destroyed, leaving the engineer free to reopen the trunk port. The Darwinians, now safe from any further threat from the virus, began to leap for joy. Category:Games